Orange Kiss
by Nuju Jomblo
Summary: Hinata menyukai Naruto. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk selalu berdekatan dengan sahabatnya一Sasuke. Karena itu Hinata memutuskan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Uchiha Sasuke! /SasuHina, fujo!Hinata, OOC. DLDR./


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Orange Kiss © Nuju Jomblo

Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini.

Warning : _Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Crack Pairing_

Note : mungkin ff ini bertema terlalu mainstream, tapi cungguh ini dari otak seperapat punya eke.

.

**Orange Kiss**

**.**

.

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

*Zombloooh*

Sasuke memandang gadis bermahkota indigo itu dengan tajam, iris _onyx_-nya menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan helaian poni panjangnya. Melihat tatapan elang milik Sasuke, Hinata merasa keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan sedari malam seakan sirna bak dedaunan yang dihempas angin. Tangannya tak bisa diam pertanda ia merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Bukannya mengalihkan pandangan matanya, Sasuke malah semakin intens memandangi siswi terpemalu di sekolahnya. Biasanya, siswi yang mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu itu hanyalah sekadar untuk menyatakan perasaannya setelah itu Sasuke menolaknya dan mereka pergi dengan kekecewaan ataupun air mata. Tapi kali ini siswi yang mengajaknya bertemu tidak mengucapkan barang sepatah kata pun, menatap matanya pun tidak. Wajar kalau seorang Sasuke yang sudah biasa dengan hal seperti itu merasa ganjil.

"U-Uchi-Uchiha-san, _ano_─" Hinata menarik nafas dengan tegang, beda dengan Sasuke yang semakin intens melihat Hinata saat suara lembut milik keturunan Hyuuga terdengar di telinganya.

"─_ano_, itu─" Sasuke semakin tak sabar dengan ucapan gadis di depannya ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat mengatakan apa yang hendak ia katakan itu, tapi tetap saja itu hanya berada di otak Sasuke. Tak sabar memang bagi Sasuke untuk mendengar suara Hinata yang menurutnya seksi. _Eh_?

"─aku akan menyerah dan mendukung hubungan Uchiha-san dengan Naruto-kun sepenuhnya." Hinata berucap lantang dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan perlu beberapa saat untuk memprosesnya.

.

*Zombloooh*

.

.

"HAH?" demi kulit manggis yang sudah ada ekstraknya! Sasuke dengan elitnya memasang wajah melongo bak Patrick yang ke jepit di batu. Ucapan Hinata tadi benar-benar menggetarkan wajah _stoic _Sasuke!

"Saya benar-benar akan mendukung hubungan Uchiha-san dengan Naruto-kun, itu pasti!" Hinata dengan antusiasnya menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke. _Lavender_ bertemu _onyx, _mungkin seharusnya terlihat romantis saat dua iris mata itu bertemu, tapi bagi Sasuke pandangan mata Hinata saat ini adalah pandangan mata yang menyiratkan '_Aku-benar-benar-penggemar-dari-SasuNaru' _.

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa, eh? Memangnya aku punya hubungan apa dengan Naru-dobe itu?!" kening Sasuke terlihat mengkerut dan terlihat seperti keriput di wajah porselennya.

"Umm─" Hinata menunduk kembali dan memainkan jemari lentiknya. "─aku kira kalian memiliki hubungan romantis." Hinata berbicara teramat pelan, tapi tetap saja membuat Sasuke seakan jatuh berkeping-keping. Ia baru saja mendengar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang secara sadar mengatakan bahwa ia, Uchiha Sasuke yang di kejar-kejar siswi di sekolahnya dan mendapat predikat siswa tertampan─lagi-lagi di sekolahnya adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis!

"Hah? Kau terlalu banyak memakan kulit manggis Hyuuga? Dengar ya, walaupun kau tau kalau aku dan Naru-dobe itu sering terlihat bersama, makan di kotak bekal yang sama, tidur di kasur yang sama, ataupun memakai kamar mandi yang sama itu tidak dapat membuktikan bahwa aku dan si Dobe itu memiliki hubungan sebagaimana yang ada di otakmu itu." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan santai. Hinata? Jangan di tanya, dengan penjelasan Sasuke yang malah terlihat semakin memojokkan dirinya sendiri, Hinata malah terlihat semakin antusias dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke menjambak rambut _raven_-nya, sepertinya Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ucapannya itu malah semakin membuat Hinata berbunga-bunga.

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi seme?" Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke yang wajah sudah tak bisa dikatakan tampan itu.

"AKU GAK HOMO YA HYUUGA!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di depan muka lembut milik Hinata. Untung saja ini sudah waktu pulang sekolah, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu gengsi untuk mengeluarkan sifat _liar_-nya.

"_Gomen." _Lagi, Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Tapi, kita kan tidak tau nanti akan bagaimana." JLEEB. Lagi, ucapan Hinata menusuk hati Sasuke yang paling dalam. Maksudnya, di masa yang akan datang Sasuke bakal humu gitu?

"GAK!"

"Bisa saja kan, apalagi melihat kedekatan kalian." Hinata masih teguh pada pandangannya.

Sasuke menatap sebal ke arah Hyuuga yang satu ini. Sasuke memang mengakui bahwa Hinata itu cantik, kulitnya yang putih mulus, pipinya yang gembil serta rambutnya yang terurai panjang dan lembut. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang indah. Tapi tetap saja Uchiha ini meresa sangat sebal saat melihat bibir Hinata yang terlihat seksi tapi mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke. Ya, bibir seksi milik Hinata. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum mesum ke arah Hinata.

"Oy, Hyuuga!" panggil Sasuke tetap dengan senyumannya.

"A-ada apa?" gugup, Hinata gugup atau lebih tepatnya ngeri saat melihat senyuman yag terpatri di bibir Sasuke.

"Apa kau memerlukan bukti kalau aku tidak homo?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata yang membuat sang empunya bergidik geli.

"Se-sepertinya tidak usah Uchiha-san. Umm, aku su-sudah percaya kok. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" Hinata dengan gelisah melewati Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat senyum mematikan milik Sasuke. Dari pada terjadi sesuatu yang iya-iya, Hinata lebih baik pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata melewati Sasuke, tangan besar milik Sasuke sudah menariknya mendekat dan bibir milik Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Hinata! Itu ciuman pertama Hinata, yang pertama!

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutan ciuman Sasuke, tangan Sasuke sudah bergerak menuju jemari Hinata dan menautkannya disana.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup pelan lengan halus Hinata. Kesadaran Hinata yang belum kembali sepenuhnya membuat Hinata hanya dapat menatap mata Sasuke dengan kaget. Sasuke balas menatap Hinata dengan lembut, senyum mesum yang tadi di perlihatkannya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus dari Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata tak harus berbuat atau mengatakan apa, yang pasti ia merasa bahwa ada yang salah pada detak jantungnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku tak homo bukan?"

*Zombloooh*

Matahari semakin tenggelam dari ufuk timur, piasan berwarna oranye seakan menjadi lukisan indah di sore ini bagi Sasuke ataupun Hinata. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal, ataupun merubahnya. Tak peduli saat ini keadaan seperti apa. Tapi, siapapun takkan ada yang tau bagaimana nanti ke depannya baik untuk Sasuke, Hinata ataupun mereka berdua.

"Ayo pulang."

.

**The End**

**.**

Holaaa~ daku bawain fic SH perdana disini. Sebenernya ga mau banyak capcipcup lagi dah, tapi semoga kalian suka sama fic yang sebenernya agak aneh ini dan typo yang bertebaran. Puliss, daku yang nulis aja ga begitu yakin. Tapi, assuuudaahlah, gimme some review please.

.

***Zombloooh***

**Sign out**

**.**


End file.
